


Defensive Call

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Friendship Bracelet"





	Defensive Call

“You don’t get to have my life, Madison. Do you get that? Is any of this making it past your think skull and into your tiny brain?”  
  
“Randi, if you want to make idle threats, why don’t you waste someone else’s time? Because Frankie is a very big boy, and he has found his voice since your divorce.” Madison’s cool demeanor had the necessary affect, causing the ex-wife to flinch at the reminder that she was the former – their lunch date had served its purpose. She gathered her things, standing to her feet, “Don’t worry about lunch, I’ve got it.”


End file.
